


You’re the lightning in my sky

by Kakairuaddictwithapen



Category: Naruto
Genre: Devour the day, M/M, Song fic, but sometimes it’s irukaka, i don’t even personally like song fics but every time I hear this song I think of my boys, kakairu - Freeform, lightning in the sky, unbeta’d we die like MEN
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 04:16:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19191679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kakairuaddictwithapen/pseuds/Kakairuaddictwithapen
Summary: Kakashi was a white hot strike across the dark sky.Iruka was both blinded and mesmerized by his brilliance.





	You’re the lightning in my sky

**Author's Note:**

> Lighting in the sky (by devour the day) always reminds me of Kakashi and Iruka. And although I don’t personally love song fics, I wanted to share what I see when I hear the song. So here it is.

It was a dangerous display  
A beautiful storm  
Iruka watched as Kakashi sparred with Gai. He was all lean muscle and deep cut scars, and Iruka was one of the very few who had the chance to see underneath the uniform and mask, both literally and metaphorically. For as dangerous as Kakashi was, for as many people as he had killed, to Iruka, he was beauty he never wanted to let go of. 

A flash in the atmosphere  
And then you were gone  
Iruka waited, and dreaded the day that Kakashi would wake up and realize that the past five years had been a mistake. That Iruka wasn’t good enough. That he didn’t really love Iruka. That he had been foolish, how could the copy cat ninja ever have believed that a chunin school teacher could make him happy? He was so bright, and he burned so fast, Iruka was sure that Kakashi would burn away and leave him behind. 

A deadly device  
Your electric embrace  
Surrounded and swallowed me alive  
Now I'm not the same  
Nothing made Iruka feel as good as when he was tangled up with Kakashi. His very essence, the push and pull of his being swallowed Iruka up. He was drowning in Kakashi, Kakashi, Kakashi.  
Kakashi was a hot tongue and sleek body, touching Iruka everywhere simultaneously. Iruka was sure has very handprints were burning into his skin, Kakashi’s touch was a brand on him. Iruka would never admit it, there was no need to swell Kakashi’s ego further, but he was the best Iruka had ever had- or ever would. 

Strike me down before you burn away  
And with love, comes fear. Nothing can hurt you as much as when you love someone. And Iruka was sure, he was so sure, that one day, Kakashi would push too far, and he would fall. There are only so many S rank missions one man can take, only so many bruises you can sustain. And yet, Iruka couldn’t let go. He couldn’t stop taking everything Kakashi had to give. There might come a day when Kakashi’s light would burn out. But it was worth it. 

Nothing that can save me  
I'm so strung out on the static in my veins  
Kakashi was an aggravating man. The way he reads porn in public, (and in front of children!) the way he never goes to the hospital even when he really should, the forcing Iruka to look “underneath the underneath” in every conversation; every bit of it equaled out to the being that was Kakashi. Iruka wouldn’t have it any other way. He was lost completely. Yes, Kakashi was aggravating; he was also completely addictive. 

Even when it all comes crashing to the ground  
Will you still get me high  
Strike me down before you burn away  
Like lightning in the sky (lightning in the sky)  
Like lightning in the sky (lightning in the sky)  
Kakashi had red in his ledger. He believed and acted as though it would never wash out. His demise was inevitable, he would crash, he would burn. There was too much violent history, too many scars that would never fully heal. Iruka could only soak it up before it was too late. Iruka wanted to be consumed, and there was only so much time the gods would give them. After every mission, Iruka could feel Kakashi slip just a little further into the madness. Iruka wanted to chase the high, even as Kakashi slowly slipped from his grasp. 

You are a violent design  
A perfect attack  
There were a lot of missions that left Kakashi broken in more ways than one. He would come home believing he was no more than a killing machine. Iruka could feel it in his chakra the moment he walked through the door, it oozed despair and red hot fury. He was the perfect killing machine, loyal to a fault, and oh so good at taking orders. It was those nights that Iruka would stand, slowly, palms up, breathing slow. He’d whisper, making sure Kakashi could hear the words he held so close to his heart. He was loved. He was home. It would be ok. 

A flawless moment in time  
I'll never get back  
Being with Kakashi was unlike anything else. He was fast, he was frustrating, he was beautiful. Iruka savored every moment they got to spend together, and even when it was hard, even when they fought, Iruka never wished for anything different.  
The friction you make  
The release you create  
You are my one and only way  
My way of escape  
Iruka taught children how to kill. He also taught them how to stay safe- but that was just another way of saying “make sure it’s the other guy who dies.” Iruka watched former students grow up, become fine shinobi, good soldiers who died. It wasn’t Iruka’s fault. He still blamed himself.  
It was those nights, those nights full of mourning and pain, that Iruka would take Kakashi. Bit by bit, Iruka would push his way into Kakashi’s body, with every inch whispering loving, filthy things. Children grow up, and then they die. But right here, right now, with Kakashi’s pliant body underneath him, Iruka could find escape. 

Strike me down before you burn away  
Nothing that can save me  
I'm so strung out on the static in my veins  
Even when it all comes crashing to the ground  
Will you still get me high  
Strike me down before you burn away  
Like lightning in the sky (lightning in the sky)  
Like lightning in the sky (lightning in the sky)  
Strike me down before you burn away  
Nothing that can save me  
I'm so strung out on the static in my veins  
Even when it all comes crashing to the ground  
Will you still get me high  
Strike me down before you burn away  
Like lightning in the sky (lightning in the sky)  
Like lightning in the sky (lightning in the sky)  
Like lightning in the sky  
Like lightning in the sky  
Like lightning in the sky  
Like lightning in the sky


End file.
